


Effing Hilarious

by Drvivc



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Goofy bois, Hilarity Ensues, I just want to see them happy, Laughter, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), The boys just don't laugh very often, anti-angst, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drvivc/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: This is based on my own prompt on Tumblr for a scene where Simon & Baz are literally just cracking up at something stupid. Like, falling over, can't catch their breath, laughing-crying-snorting-happy. This was inspired by those goofy cat vs. cucumber videos on YouTube, that had me totally gasping for air, I laughed so hard when I first saw them.





	Effing Hilarious

Simon, Baz, and Penny are hanging out at the flat. It’s a quiet Sunday afternoon, everyone is immersed in their respective digital bubble, collectively staring at their phones in an adult version of parallel play. 

Simon & Baz are on the couch. Baz at one end, feet on the ground. Simon at the other end, legs stretched across the divide, feet firmly propped on Baz’s lap. 

“BAZ BAZ BAZ!” exclaims Simon as he scuffles over to his boyfriend’s side of his couch, snuggling close and placing the cracked screen under his nose. 

“For Snake’s sake Snow, can you please get that relic out of my face. How can you even SEE anything on that microscopic screen?”

“Fuck you. Look at this.”

“Are you watching fucking cat videos again, Simon? We’ve talked about this; your grades are bollocks!”

“Just watch”

“It’s a fucking cat eating, Simon, plus that music is insipi-”

“JUST WATCH”

Baz’s eyes widen: “wat tha fu”, he chokes out as his hand goes to his mouth. His shoulders are heaving as he continues to watch. He can barely contain his laughter, deep rolling chuckles escaping from his lips.

Simon, jumps to his knees, “watchwatchwatch: they sneak…” He looks away as another fit of giggling courses out of him, he wipes a blob of spittle from the corner of his lip, then pats Baz exuberantly on the back.   
“They sneak…” he can’t even get the words out. Between gasps and cackles, his voice rises to a shriek, a couple octaves higher than his normal timbre: “THEY SNEAK…THE PICKLE…NEXT TO THE CAT” his words are washed away by the flood of breathless laughter doubling him over.

Baz is overcome in a fit of snorting, which only sets Simon further into hysterics, tears streaming from his eyes. Red wings unfurl across the sofa, knocking the lamp off the adjacent table, and Baz to the floor. 

There’s a lull.

Baz looks up at Simon. Simon looks down at Baz.

Eyes shining, Baz gasps: “P p play it again!”

They collapse into each other, whoops of laughter echoing through the flat.

“What a splendid pair of morons you are”, declares Penny from her spot, curled on the armchair. 

“Let me see”.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on Tumblr @fight-surrender. I mostly reblog Carry On stuff, a few odd-OP's, and random stuff that I think is funny or important.


End file.
